


Masks Cracked

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Nichol has both anger issues and temptation issues to contend with, both of which might come as a surprise.





	Masks Cracked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TachyonStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/gifts).



There was nothing like a shock to the system for jolting one back onto the proper path. 

Or -- and Nichol nursed the thought bitterly, like a sweet soaked in vinegar -- for that matter, _pointedly_ reminding one that the simple answers usually came with a far greater price attached.

_Not that vengeance doesn't still feel tempting._

_I look at her and the blood boils in my veins. And yet in the end -- nothing. I dragged the lot of us across this blasted hell-land, for nothing. Nothing but failure._

Failure, and revelations, Nichol did not feel like contending with, much as he knew that he had to; there was no hiding from that singularly distasteful fact --

Except, of course, that there _was_.

There was, and it would be so _easy_. Just a certain little slip of a spell, a twist of the mind, and he'd never have to worry about any of it again.

His lip curled, involuntarily.

Flashes of memory: of _her_ , mocking and cruel, sobbing and lost, and the horrible revelation that _she_ was the source of that same strange familial "gift", one she'd used on _herself_ time and time again; of Elle, a breath away from evoking that same "gift" and surprised, honestly surprised when Nichol rounded on him for the very thought -- wouldn't it be better, after all, to remake himself into someone more collected, more astute, more like his brother?

_Oh, but I'm none of those things, Elle. If you saw me now, you'd laugh._

_I didn't need witchery to put on a mask._


End file.
